This invention relates to a new and improved material handling apparatus and more specifically to a material handling apparatus having one or more support trays which move through forward and return strokes.
Heretofore support trays or tables have been used to convey ore by reciprocating the trays through forward and return strokes. The rate at which the ore is moved relative to the tray has been adjusted by varying the rate at which the support tray or table is moved through forward and return strokes. However, varying the stroke rate of the support tray or table can be relatively expensive and, in certain environments, rather difficult.
The ore may be dropped onto the support tray from trucks or supply bins for feeding to an ore crusher. In crushing it is generally desirable to avoid feeding to the crusher pieces of ore which are smaller than the output slit or opening of the crusher. This is because the small pieces of ore are not crushed and reduce the capacity of the crusher.